Total Chaos For My Life
by ARIX EYES
Summary: kehidupan Naruto yang normal berubah menjadi kacau satu-persatu terlebih lagi sang adik yang.../Smart!naruto,lemon,ooc,oc,typo,amateur fict. mind to RNR NOt Yaoi


Yo… ari kembali membuat fict baru yang tidak mengandum unsur fight..fight… yang menggunakan jutsy ,kalo kalian ngerti maksudnya he..he…he…

Ummm mungkin fict ini akan sedikit membosankan untuk para pecinta fighter menggunakan jutsu , tapi….semua orang pasti berbeda kan? Fict ini mungkin akan membingungkan bagi para pembaca karena yang nulis aja kadang bingung kok.

Mungkin fict ini teinspirasi dari sebuah film yang ari lupa namanya shi..shi..shi….

Nggak banyak bicara lagi ini ari persembahkan….

'**Total Chaos For My Life'**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

**Genre: Romance,Mystery,Sci-fi,Action,Etc…**

.

.

.

**Rate: T-M**

.

.

.

**Pair: NarutoXKushina(yg bilang ini 'Incest' itu Fitnah karena disini nggak akan ada unsur 'Incest' sama sekali)**

.

.

.

**Warning: Drug Reference,Mild L, Violance,OOC,Typo,OC,Lime,Lemon,Smart-Fool!Naruto,Etc….**

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto anak tertua dari keluarga Namikaze yang kaya raya, setidaknya itu dulu sebab sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tua Naruto yaitu Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Mito. Sejak kecelakaan itu Naruto dan adiknya Minato hidup sebatang kara,miskin,tidak punya apapun bahkan harta warisan diambil oleh sang paman yang hingga kini Naruto tidak tahu sang paman ada dimana.

Kini Naruto dan sang adik tinggal disebuah apartemen murah dan kumuh, bagi Naruto itu tidak masalah tapi bagi sang adik Minato yang sering dimanja itu adalah masalah, Naruto yang harus mencari nafkah untuk memberi makan dirinya dengan minato, dengan menjadi seorang polisi. Semuanya baik-baik saja sehingga…..

"Di-dia apa?!"Tanya Naruto dangan nada yang kaget,kecewa,marah,dan lain-lain tercampur menjadi satu akibat penjelasan orang yang bisa dibilang sudah lanjut usia tersebut. Pria tua itu tahu pernyataan ini tidak mudah untuk diterima oleh Naruto yang selalu menjaga sang adik dengan segenp nyawanya tapi yang diberikan oleh sang adik karena sang adik telah berbuat hal yang dianggap Naruto sebagai hal yang paling dibencinya apalagi pekerjaannya adalah seorang polisi

"Dia….dia inikah hal yang membuatnya uring-uringan sebelum dia kabur dari rumah,tapi…. Aku selalu mendidiknya dengan benar"ucap Naruto sambil menarik rambut kuning cerahnya dengan frustasi akibat ulah sang adik, mata biru cerahnya mulai sembab oleh air mata walaupun dia sudah berumur 21tahun tetap saja dia masih dapat menangis kan?

"Tuan aku tahu ini sulit tapi sebagai kakaknya anda harus bertanggung jawab terlebih lagi adik anda telah menghilang dan tuan besar sangat marah akibat ulah adik anda,jadi satu-satunya jalan keluarnya adalah hal yang tadi saya katakan" ucap sang pria atau kakek tersebut katakan sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang masih frustasi sendirian. Sungguh pernyataan tadi adalah sebuah hadiah yang tidak disangkanya hari ini, naruto baru saja senang dengan diangkat dirinya menjadi detektif tapi dia langsung diserang oleh kenyataan bahwa adiknya telah kabur dari rumah lalu satu lagi pernyataan pahit yaitu sang adik telah menghamili seorang wanita yang masih 'innocent'.

Besar,indah,megah, itulah yang dapat Naruto katakan ketika melihat rumah yang ada dihadapannya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di dekat rumah itu?mencuri?tidak, dia disitu karena ingin mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang adik tercintanya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas beratnya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memencet bel rumah megah keberanian mulai muncul Naruto segera memencet bel tersebut, tidak menunggu terlalu lama keluarlah seorang pria tua yang sudah Naruto kenal,pria tua tersebut memakai baju pelayan ala 'Eropa', rambut hitam yang sudah tercampur dengan warna putih mungkin karena factor usia. Keriput yang ada dibeberapa lekukan mukanya menambahkan kesan tegas untuk sang pelayan tersebut.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Naruto segera dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang pelayan kedalamrumah megah tersebut. Muka Naruto tetap seperti biasa saja ketika melihat dengan jelas sebagian dari rumah megah tersebut. Lantai yang dialasi oleh karpet berwarna merah terang disetiap jalur dan lorang rumah tersebut, empat sofa bergaya 'Eropa' dan berwarna biru yang di pinggirnya berwarna emas. Tidak perlu dibayangkan lagi semua lekuk rumah tersebut karena semakin banyak dijelaskan sang 'author' akan semakin pusing dan tentu saja para pembaca tidak ingin sang 'author' bingung karena ceritanya akan jadi kaca balau.

Menunggu dengan wajah frustasi di salah satu sofa yang ada disitu,menunggu sang tuan besar yang sampai sekarang naruto tidak tahu siapa sang tuan besar tersebut. Tidak terlalu lama muncullah seorang pria yang…..sangat familiar untuk Naruto, rambut merah darah yang sampai dipudaknya,kulit putih yang Naruto sering katakan 'kekurangan darah', tinggi yang sedikit diatas Naruto,pria ini adalah….

"Nagato…..apa yang dilakukan pengemis sepertimu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara kejam nan menghina membuat orang yang dituju terasa terhina, perempatan muncul di dahi Nagato, menyisipkan jari-jari kekurangan darahnya di rambut merah darah miliknya dengan pose 'PlayBoy'kelas kakap yang membuat Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menangkap sang 'PlayBoy' tersebut atas dasar percobaan pemerkosaan seorang polisi dirumah orang lain.

"apa itu yang layak dikatakan~ oleh seorang adik~mantu?" Tanya Nagato dengan pose menjijikkannya tersebut membuat Naruto bingung, adik mantu? Apa maksudnya itu? Hanya itu yang kini dipikirkan Naruto kini, semua beban Naruto seketika menghilang akibat perkataan pria menjijikkan yang ada dihadapannya itu."ohhhh…..jadi~ kau belum tahu~ dik?" Tanya Nagato lagi

"sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan nada 'PlayBoy' mu itu maka akan menembak alat 'Kelamin' 'kekurangan darah'mu itu sehingga terlepas dari tempat yang seharusnya" ucap Naruto makin dingin tapi sepertinya teguran Naruto tidak berpengaruh kepada pria menjijikkan tersebut sehingga Naruto melepaskan 'HandGun'miliknya dari tempatnya dan segera mengokang 'HandGun'tersebut sehingga terdengar bunyi 'Ctak' yang keluar dari 'HandGun' tersebut. "Oii!Oii! ja-jangan bermain senjata ap-api!,nan-nanti ada yang ter-ter-terluka loh" ucap Nagato dengan keringat dingin

"Ehem!" suara seseorang memecah '**Parody**' yang baru saja akan berubah menjadi 'Pembunuhan'. Kini di hadapan Naruto muncul lagi seorang rambut merah darah dan hampir sama seperti Nagato bedanya orang ini kelihatan relative lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Nagato, tubuhnya juga lebih 'Proposiaonal' dari si 'PlayBoy'menjijikkan itu. Setelah dijelaskan dengan rinci semua yang ingin di pertanggung jawabkan atas kejadian sang adik, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah toh tidk ada salahnya. Tapi yang membuatnya sulit adalah membuat sang wanita untuk tenang dan mengambil sisi positivenya ayolah…..naruto bukan polisi yang mengambil jurusan '**Psikiater**' Naruto sangat tidak paham akan masalah ini karena Naruto memasuki divisi '**Introgasi**'dan'**lapangan**' bukan '**Psikiater**' walaupun '**Introgas**i'menggunakan sedikit '**Psikologi**'tapi dengan pendek cerita Naruto tidak ahli di '**Psikiater**'.

"kau yakin ini akan berhasil Nagato?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut kuning tersebut seraya melihat kearah orang yang dituju dan mendapat anggukan. Tidak menunggu lama Naruto langsung memasuki kamar yang ada dihadapannya.

Kamar dengan ukuran luar biasa besar, tembok yang dicat oleh warna merah darah membuat Naruto sempat berfikir bahwa yang memiliki kamar ini sudah tidak waras dan mungki juga adalah seorang psychopath. Segera menghapus pikiran tersebut Naruto seraya berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang sedang dipakai oleh sang pemiliknya yaitu wanita berambut merah darah yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto berfikir itu adalah setan?bukan,iblis?bukan, yang Naruto fikirkan adalah hal yang bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada iblis maupun setan, sungguh semua pikirannya ini keluar dari otaknya yang sering rusak itu. Walaupun Naruto adalah seorang polisi,Detektif, seorang 'Introgator', tetap saja Naruto takut dengan mahluk seperti yang sedang dia pikirkan itu. Mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk maju ke mahluk tersebut.

Mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang wanita tersebut untuk bangun tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ingin lebih lama lagi Naruto menaikkan sedikit tenaga guncangannya dan hasilnya memuaskan karena sang wanita berambut merah darah tersebut, lama-lama mulai membuka matanya yang terlihat basah dan juga sedikit merah, menurut asumsi Naruto bahwa sang wanita berambut merah darah tersebut mungkin ketika tidur dia sedang menangis.

"hei…"

**PLAKK**

Memegang pipi nya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan tiba-tiba dari sang wanita berambut merah tersebut. Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto akiat tamparan sang wanita tadi sungguh kini Naruto mengerti kenapa Shikamaru selalu berkata bahwa wanita itu menyebalkan, dan Madara seniornya di kepolisian mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau kawin tanpa alasan,tapi kini Naruto tahu kenapa dia tidak mau kawin, karena wanita itu menyebalkan ayolah….. masa ada orang langsung ditampar ketika baru saja mau berkenalan.

"apa masalah mu….."

**PLAKK**

"KAU…."

**TBC**

Selesai-selasai….hore-hore

Bagaimana fict ini menurut Para Reader? Kalo bagus yach ari lanjut bersama fict yang lainnya dan kalo nggak bagus yach ari hapus aja, nggak ada masalah kok. Btw fict ini di publish bersama fict yyang satunya namanya 'Protector'.

Review PLZ!


End file.
